The purpose of this study is to evaluate the role of treatment of active Crohn's disease with a new drug (chimeric anti-TNF). The trial is a multi- center, placebo controlled trial of 3 doses of anti-TNF and 1 dose of placebo in the treatment of active Crohn's Disease.